


Niewybaczalne

by Elanor1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Severus dochodzi do wniosku, że powinien mieć plan awaryjny.
Kudos: 5





	Niewybaczalne

\- Czy w najgorszym wypadku, jeśli już nie będziesz miał wyjścia, dasz radę utrzymać ją przez jakiś czas pod Imperiusem?

\- Jeśli już nie będę miał wyjścia, spróbuję - odrzekł Severus, nie patrząc na idącego obok Dumbledore’a. - A kogo mam potraktować Cruciatusem?

\- Co? - Dumbledore zatrzymał się dość gwałtownie. - O czym ty mówisz?

Severus również przystanął i tym razem na niego spojrzał.

\- Dwa niewybaczalne już mamy. Zostało ci do wykorzystania jeszcze jedno. Będzie komplet - powiedział. Może by tak Potter, dodał w myślach. Może, dla jego dobra, dyrektor również znajdzie jakieś zastosowanie niewybaczalnego zaklęcia? Jeszcze zanim chłopak zginie.

\- Och, Severusie, przestań. - Na twarzy Dumbledore’a wyraźnie odmalowało się zniecierpliwienie, niemal irytacja. Severus dobrze wiedział, że dyrektor jest zmęczony, a na dodatek, prawdopodobnie nie najlepiej się czuje. Gdyby czuł się dobrze, pewnie teraz by po prostu spał. Zauważył, że gdy klątwa szczególnie daje się Dumbledore’owi we znaki, wyciąga kogoś na spacer; najczęściej jego, Minerwę, albo Hagrida.

\- Sądzę, że nie będzie trzeba używać tak drastycznej metody, ale jeżeli ryzyko okaże się jednak zbyt duże, to...

\- Ryzyko będzie cholernie wielkie, jeśli cię zabiję - przerwał mu Severus i znów ruszył przed siebie. - Nie doceniasz swoich ludzi, Dumbledore. Chcesz, żebym zrobił wszystko, by chronić uczniów, tak?

\- Dałeś mi słowo.

\- Wiem - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Nie musisz się co chwilę upewniać, że o tym pamiętam.

\- Wybacz. Starzy ludzie tak już mają - mruknął Dumbledore, zrównując się z nim. - Voldemort bardzo ceni Hogwart. Myślę, że po mojej śmierci, może powierzyć go Twojej pieczy.

\- Chcesz, bym do tego doprowadził - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Severus. - I chcesz, żeby ona tu została, kiedy już do tego doprowadzę. I może życzysz sobie jeszcze, abyśmy obydwoje przeżyli na tyle długo, żeby zapewnić powodzenie jakiegoś twojego planu, w którego szczegóły wtajemniczasz Pottera, nie bacząc na to, że Czarny Pan prawdopodobnie robi sobie regularny przegląd jego umysłu?

\- Tak - odrzekł spokojnie Dumbledore. Severus nie był pewien, czy dyrektor się z nim drażni, czy po prostu, z racji nie najlepszego samopoczucia, zrezygnował chwilowo z prób uświadomienia go odnośnie jakichś nadprzyrodzonych mocy Pottera. Jakakolwiek jednak była jego motywacja, to jedno, krótkie słowo, skutecznie wyprowadziło Severusa z równowagi.

\- Bierzesz w ogóle pod uwagę, że coś w twoim planie może pójść nie tak, czy bezgranicznie wierzysz w swój geniusz? Z tego, co mi wiadomo, już raz chciałeś naprawiać świat i nie najlepiej się to skończyło.

Choć jeszcze przed sekundą powiedzenie tego wydawało mu się bardzo dobrym pomysłem na odpłacenie pięknym za nadobne, prawie natychmiast tego pożałował. Dumbledore nigdy nie wypominał mu błędów z przeszłości, by się za coś odegrać.

\- Sądzę, że teraz mam przy sobie zdecydowanie lepszych ludzi - odparł Dumbledore, a w jego głosie dało się wychwycić cień goryczy. Potknął się o leżącą na ziemi gałąź i upadłby, gdyby Severus nie chwycił go za łokieć. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Złote promienie słońca powoli przełamywały szarość przedświtu, wydobywając z otoczenia barwy. Zrobiło się chłodniej. Lekki wietrzyk przynosił od gór zapach śniegu. Pojedyncze nawoływania ptaków rozlegały się od czasu do czasu w czystej, niemal krystalicznej ciszy, nie groźnej, lecz ożywczej, przepełnionej pulsującą lekko magią tego miejsca.

\- Nie martw się, Dumbledore - odezwał się w końcu Severus. - Nie tylko Czarny Pan ceni Hogwart.

Dumbledore skinął głową. Spojrzał na coś przed sobą i rozpogodził się nagle. Severus podążył za jego wzrokiem. Na gałęzi jednego z wiekowych dębów zawieszony był toporny, drewniany karmnik, z którego stadko modraszek usiłowało wyrzucić kowalika. Skutek był taki, że wyrzucały ziarno.

Pieprzony raj na ziemi, pomyślał Severus. Lily zrobiła kiedyś karmnik. Dawno, jeszcze przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu. Chyba pomogła sobie magią, bo ta jej durna siostra była wściekła i w końcu go zniszczyła. Przyłapał ją na tym i gdyby akurat nie napatoczył się jego ojciec, dowiedziałaby się, jak się kończy niszczenie cudzej własności.

Zawrócili w stronę zamku. Niespodziewanie, na schodach ukazała się dość wysoka postać.

\- Dzień dobry, Minerwo - zawołał Dumbledore. McGonagall podeszła do nich i obrzuciła ich na poły zdumionym, na poły zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Severus zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nadal podtrzymuje dyrektora. Do głowy przyszła mu jakaś nie do końca sprecyzowana myśl na temat nieuświadomionych, ludzkich odruchów, służących psychopatycznym mordercom skończonych sukinsynów oraz jego własnej duszy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała McGonagall, patrząc znad okularów to na niego, to na Dumbledore’a.

\- W jak największym - odrzekł Dumbledore, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- W takim razie nie będziesz miał chyba nic przeciwko temu, żebym wybrała się na dłuższy spacer po górach?

\- Nie. Chętnie przeszedłbym się z tobą, ale muszę się zająć zaległą korespondencją.

\- Owszem, musisz - zgodziła się skwapliwie. - Właśnie - zniżyła głos do szeptu i utkwiła spojrzenie w Severusie. - Widziałeś tę listę eliksirów, którą dostarczyła wczoraj Nimfadora?

\- Widziałem. - Severus podjął decyzję błyskawicznie. Posiadania własnego planu na wypadek… okoliczności mogących się skończyć wypadkiem, nikt mu przecież nie zabroni. - Nie będzie problemu. Część składników mogę znaleźć w okolicy.

\- Świetnie - powiedział DUmbledore. - Może w takim razie potowarzyszysz Minerwie?

\- Nie wiem, czy pani profesor życzy sobie mojego towarzystwa.

\- Ależ, Severusie, oczywiście - odparła uprzejmie McGonagall, choć Severus gotów był się założyć, że ma w tej chwili ogromną ochotę udusić Dumbledore’a gołymi rękami. Była jednak zbyt dobrze wychowana, by powiedzieć, że towarzystwo byłego śmierciożercy, podczas spaceru, który w zamierzeniu miał być samotny, nieszczególnie jej odpowiada.

\- To do zobaczenia później - rzucił wesoło Dumbledore.

Przez dłuższy czas nie odzywali się do siebie, ale nie było to milczenie z rodzaju tych kłopotliwych. Nie ignorowali się, lecz po prostu sobie nie przeszkadzali. Severus cenił ją za tę umiejętność. Narzucała dość spore tempo, czego się, prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewał. Widać było, że doskonale zna okolicę i, że mogłaby się po niej poruszać z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Miałaś kiedykolwiek do czynienia z Legilimencją? - zapytał, tonem nie sugerującym intencji. Badawcze spojrzenie zielonych oczu natychmiast spoczęło na jego twarzy.

\- Nie było mi to do niczego potrzebne - odpowiedziała cierpko.

\- Jesteś tego absolutnie pewna?

Nie zamierzał wdawać się w słowne utarczki. Zależało mu na tym, by się czegoś dowiedzieć, jednak nie udało mu się nie naszpikować tego pytania drwiną. Minerwa właśnie dała pokaz typowej, gryfońskiej arogancji. Chyba nie mogli zacząć tej rozmowy gorzej.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? - zapytała. Severus uznał, że zagranie w otwarte karty będzie w tym wypadku najlepszym rozwiązaniem, bo inaczej pokłócą się o nic.

\- Do tego, czy zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, co by się stało, gdybyś wpadła w ręce Czarnego Pana. Czy potrafisz zamknąć umysł, by nie wyciągnął od ciebie żadnych informacji?

\- Potrafię - odrzekła, a jej nieco najeżona postawa zniknęła w mgnieniu oka. Ewidentnie podjęła jakąś decyzję. Severus nie był pewien, co to oznacza dla niego.

\- Potrafię - powtórzyła. - Szczególnie w animagicznej postaci. Coś chyba jest w tych kotach. Skoro już o tym rozmawiamy… - Urwała, jakby zastanawiając się nad doborem słów. - Myślę, że mogę ci powiedzieć, skoro Dumbledore… - zawahała się. Przez chwilę ze sobą walczyła. - Och, dobrze. Prawie znalazłam rozwiązanie na wypadek, gdybym została schwytana. Potrafię zablokować zaklęcie, które zmusza animaga do powrotu do ludzkiej postaci.

Severus musiał przyznać, że go tym zaskoczyła.

\- Zawsze bałam się nie tyle o umysł - ciągnęła - co o to, że mogłabym… coś powiedzieć. A koty nie mówią, więc to rozwiązanie prawie idealne.

\- Dlaczego prawie - zapytał Severus. W planie Minerwy nie dostrzegał żadnej luki.

\- Klątwa Cruciatus również może sprawić, że animag odzyska ludzką postać. Albus nie chce się zgodzić na sprawdzenie, czy dałabym sobie z tym radę, a ja uważam, że to konieczne.

Wbiła w niego najbardziej intensywne spojrzenie, jakie widział w jej wykonaniu. Odetchnął głęboko zimnym powietrzem, chcąc stłumić chęć powiedzenia, że jeśli w przeciągu następnej godziny, ktoś jeszcze poprosi go o rzucenie niewybaczalnego zaklęcia, to nie ręczy za siebie.

\- Nie wyświadczę ci tej przysługi - odrzekł cicho. - Ale jeśli cię to uspokoi, mogę ci powiedzieć, że potraktowany cruciatusem kot, traci świadomość mniej więcej po trzydziestu sekundach.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć - powiedziała zduszonym głosem. - Powinnam wytrzymać.

\- Nie wątpię w to - mruknął Severus.

Istotnie, nie wątpił. Jeśli McGonagall, po śmierci Dumbledore’a naprawdę uprze się, by go zabić, jeśli już nie będzie miał wyjścia, ujawni jej część prawdy i nic Dumbledore’owi do tego. Przecież zostawia tę rozgrywkę w jego rękach. Twierdzi, że mu ufa.


End file.
